


【瞳耀】再生（补全）

by Yamilet



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamilet/pseuds/Yamilet
Summary: 小破车呜呜呜~





	【瞳耀】再生（补全）

白羽瞳把展耀扛到了床上。他脱掉展耀的风衣，扯开他的领带，好叫床上的人好过些。他伸手去探展耀额头的温度，惊讶地发现他并未发烧。展耀像是在不出声地发梦魇，这叫他有些担心。他想起前几天曾经在冰箱里冻过冰块，可能冷敷会让展耀清醒些。想要起身离去的时候，展耀却死死握住了他的手。  
白羽瞳心头闪过一丝诧异，展耀望向他的眼睛透彻澄明，没有半分先前混乱怅恍的样子。  
“展耀……”他轻轻叫了声床上人的名字。  
展耀攀着他的肩膀从床上坐起来，微微侧着头问：“案子结了？”  
“人还在医院，估计得处理一段时间。”白羽瞳呼出一口气，展耀离他太近，竟让他有些脸皮发烫，“你没事的话，我就去医院那边盯着。”  
展耀没有说话，只是看着白羽瞳。许久，笑着摇了摇头。  
他从床上走下来，赤脚踏过地板，去厨房里接一杯水。白羽瞳跟在他身后，生怕他一个不小心栽倒。  
展耀喝过水，走去拉开了浴室的门，白羽瞳仍跟在他身后。  
展耀淡淡说：“我要洗澡了。”说着从上往下一粒一粒解开了衬衫的扣子。  
白羽瞳明白过来，尴尬地摸了下鼻子，“那个……睡衣新洗过了，我去帮你拿。”  
展耀的肩膀颤动了一下。下一秒，他遽然将白羽瞳压在墙壁上。这一下连白羽瞳都始料未及，肌肉甚至都来不及反应。展耀的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，几乎是咬牙切齿地对他说：“白羽瞳你到底明不明白？”  
白羽瞳任由展耀压制着他，展耀眼里翻涌着痛苦神色，他不能把展耀一个人留在沸腾的苦海。从很早很早开始，他就是保护着眼前这个只有头脑灵光的小傻瓜的男子汉。  
“赵爵给我下的暗示，我早该想到蛇代表什么……”展耀喃喃低语，像是说给自己听，“嫉妒，再生，欲望……”  
他的声音变得低沉虚哑，重复了一遍最后那个词：“欲望。”  
他盯着白羽瞳，眼睛过分明亮，喉咙滚了一滚，沉声说：“欲望。你明白了吗？”  
“我明白。”白羽瞳的心像是被人狠狠擂了一拳，每分每秒都要冲开他的胸膛蹦出来。他伸出双手，紧紧环住展耀的后背，听着他在自己肩头不均匀的喘息。  
“我明白。”  
展耀抬起手臂，几乎是恶狠狠地撕扯着白羽瞳的领带。白羽瞳扶住他的腰，把衬衫从腰际扯出来，露出一截光洁的腰肢。展耀不可控制地发起抖，没有章法地扯开白羽瞳的外套。即便是到这种时候，展耀也不会在他眼前示弱。这种虚张声势的好胜心在白羽瞳看来是非常可爱的弱点，他微笑着将展耀的双手搭在自己腰间，贴着他耳朵，轻声说：“你帮我解腰带。”  
展耀脑中轰然一响，脸一下子烧起来。白羽瞳脱掉自己的上衣，用手垫着展耀的头，将他摁在墙上亲吻。展耀被他吻得喘不过气，手上的动作却没停下，直接将那条碍事的皮带抽出扔到一边。现在他们俩人嘴唇相贴，胸腹交叠，近得能将彼此呼吸吞吃入腹。展耀坏心眼地蹭过白羽瞳大腿内侧，半眯眼睛，用胜利姿态宣布：“你硬了。”  
白羽瞳心里生出些好笑的叹息，他半拖半抱着将展耀带上沙发——警局公寓的地板上可没有高级地毯。他把展耀压在沙发背上，腰身一动，感受到展耀下身的变化，牵起嘴角，哑着喉咙还以颜色：“彼此彼此。”  
两人胯下紧贴，性器互磨，擦枪走火，能感到彼此的家伙都在勃勃跳动。展耀倒在沙发上，仰起脖子，听任白羽瞳轻轻啃咬他的侧颈、锁骨和胸膛。他的皮肤是不见天日的白，轻轻擦拂便显出绯红，似鲜花映照雪地，浅浅艳色流转。白羽瞳手指上的薄薄茧子拂过他的胸前，激得他微微一跳。白羽瞳望了他一眼，俯首在他的乳头上轻轻用舌头辗转画圈。  
一股强烈的快感冲上展耀头顶，让他瞬间头皮发麻。展耀眼中有水色，略带嗔意地别白羽瞳一眼，喃喃：“白羽瞳，你个疯子……”  
白羽瞳抬起眼，恶作剧似的一笑，得意神色如像猎豹扑住了他心仪已久的猎物。  
“展博士，我疯不疯，你不是该最清楚的吗？”  
展耀另一边的乳头也被白羽瞳捏住，浑身震颤，想骂也骂不出口。白羽瞳扯掉他的西裤，去吻他大腿内侧。展耀垂着眼睛看白羽瞳伏在他腿间动作，深色发梢掠过他大腿肌肤，心里满是羞耻般的快慰。他说白羽瞳疯，但他疯得远比白羽瞳厉害。全然抛却理性，只求血肉交缠，每一个亲吻，每一次厮磨，都把前二十年的景象冲刷一遍，青涩、柔软又暧昧的少年时代去而不返，一整个金黄的秋天轰然砸下来。阳光铺天盖地，叫他冷一阵又热一阵，像刚从漫长的梦里醒来，细枝末节沉入海底，只有肢体交缠的热度浮上来。  
那就是全部的真实。  
展耀的公寓里没有润滑剂，好在白羽瞳在他这里处处用心，茶几的抽屉里还收着一瓶凡士林。刚伸进一个指节的时候，展耀痛得倒吸口冷气，白羽瞳轻抚着他的后颈，让他咬住自己肩头。  
白羽瞳肩背宽厚，肌肉如猎豹般劲瘦优雅。展耀在难耐的开拓过程中紧咬着他的肩膀，他想起很多年前的夜晚，小豹子蹲在山崖上数星星，漂亮矫健得像是一跃就要攀上云巅。但他咬住了小豹子，他不让它走，他们要一起留在人间。  
白羽瞳抬起他的双腿，让自己缓缓沉入展耀身体。展耀痛得沁出冷汗，却不肯松口叫出一句。白羽瞳也不好受，他揉捏着展耀的腰臀让他放松，伸出手去抚慰被冷落的前端。渐渐的，展耀呼吸平稳了些，腰部被沙发拖住，不再紧绷得挺起，白羽瞳终于得以让自己完全进入展耀体内。  
展耀的体内很温暖，白羽瞳一下一下顶弄着他。白羽瞳不再停下来问展耀痛不痛，展耀必定不肯回答他这种问题。白羽瞳只能从展耀逐渐迷离的目光中去判断自己表现地还算不错，他的经验并不比展耀丰富，但他是天生的掠食者，知道送到嘴边的猎物该如何享用。  
但展耀不仅仅是果腹的猎物，他是白羽瞳二十年来的另一半生命，是在绕过无数圈子，打过无数哑谜之后找到的最终答案。他占有展耀，展耀也在占有他，他们敞开彼此，用世界上最最亲密的方式互相成全。  
如同尘埃终于落定，最后一枚彩球从小孔中滚出来，主持人大喊：“Bingo——”  
展耀体内一烫，白羽瞳释放出来。他退出展耀身体，用抱歉的眼神望着满脸绯红的展耀。两个人昏头昏脑，居然连套子都不带。  
白羽瞳的手机疯狂响起来，他猜到是催他去医院的电话。  
展耀一根手指也不想动。白羽瞳犹豫再三，还是从地板捡回衣服穿上，他不想马韩赵富他们生疑。  
展耀懒懒拖长了尾音：“白Sir你真厉害，办案途中还跑出来做爱。”  
白羽瞳面上发烫，蹲在展耀身侧，柔声说：“我帮你清理完再走。”  
展耀踢他，一动就觉察到不属于自己的东西顺着腿缝缓缓流了出来。  
他恼羞成怒，瞳仁晶亮，“快去办你的案子，我见你好烦。”  
白羽瞳扯过沙发上的毯子裹住他，“一定要好好清理，不准生病，听见没有？”  
展耀把自己塞进毯子里，假装睡去。他听见脚步声，开门声，关门声。世界重归寂静。  
阿Sir又怎样？阿Sir也要做爱啊。


End file.
